Intoxicated
by wovenbywords6213
Summary: HITSUHINA ONESHOT. Momo gets drunk the night before and now she's making Toshiro go crazy with her silly antics!


**A/N: Konnichiwa! I am happy that I finished another story! It's just a random fic but I am very much hoping that you'll still like it. So, without any more delays, douzo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH and its characters.**

• • • • •

MOMO VISITED RANGIKU and she still wasn't home.

Toshiro's face was plagued with worry while he was waiting for her. He was pacing back and forth along the living room. _I should've come with her. What if she—_ No, he shouldn't think like that. Momo was a responsible grownup and if anything had happened, she would've called him by now. But thinking about her being with Rangiku, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. That woman always had some foolish notions lurking behind her brain.

He had already set up his mind; he would go and find out the reason why Momo wasn't home yet.

• • • • •

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" said a tipsy voice.

The door opened to a grim-faced Hitsugaya.

"Ooh, Toshirooo! What are you doing here? Coming to pick up _your_ Momo?"

The white-haired man didn't hesitate to go inside the drunken woman's house. He went to the living room, examining the place. Not finding Momo there, he went to the kitchen. There he found what, or rather who, he was looking for. Her head was resting on the table and she was mumbling something unintelligible.

"Momo."

"Rangiku? What took you so long?" she slurred.

Before Toshiro could answer, she looked up and saw her teal-eyed lover.

"Oh, Shiro! Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes must've tricked him. The words 'Momo' and 'drunk' didn't fit well together, and he never once thought she'd actually get herself intoxicated.

The blonde woman finally appeared and interrupted them. "But—" She was cut off; clearly, Toshiro wasn't going to let her suggest some other things that could make the situation worse.

"We. Are. Going. To. Leave," he hissed. "Now." He took Momo by the arm and to his surprise, she didn't protest. A soft sound was coming from her; she must've fallen asleep already.

"Killjoy," he heard Matsumoto mutter to which he just rolled his eyes. He carried Momo outside the house and into the car.

• • • • •

Momo woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. "Ugh. Why do I feel lightheaded?" She then remembered the events of last night: she went to visit Rangiku, et voilà, she was persuaded to drink with her.

She went to the bathroom to do her morning routine which consisted of brushing her teeth and washing her face; taking a bath would have to wait until later. Finally walking out, she proceeded to lie down on the bed again. Just then, a soft knocking sound was heard and the door opened quietly.

"I see you're already awake. What the heck were you thinking last night? Getting drunk, huh?" he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Noooo. Not now, honey. I feel dizzy," she said weakly.

"Whose fault was it?" he chided.

"Mmhmm. I got it, okay? I'm sorry, honey," she said.

"Fine, we'll talk about that later. Let's go eat breakfast." He started to turn but something suddenly hit him. "What did you just call me?" he asked, confounded.

"'Honey'?" Momo stated innocently.

"What?" He was shocked.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" she said a little worriedly.

Toshiro was speechless for a moment before he recovered. "Where did that come from?"

She chuckled inwardly. She was starting to enjoy this. Headache or not, she decided she'd have a little fun with her adorable Shiro. "What do you mean?" She was faking innocence now.

"That... _that_." He was blushing like mad.

"Rangiku told me I should have a term of endearment for you." She paused to think. "She listed some like: baby, sweetheart, darling... what else was there? Hmm..." she trailed off, trying to remember.

He didn't say anything.

"Oh, but I thought, 'honey' sounded good! It wasn't so sappy, yes? So I decided I'd call you that," she announced happily. "Didn't you like it, honey?"

"I-I don't know," his face was absolutely red now.

 _Did he just stutter? How cute!_ "So, aren't you going to call me 'honey', too?" she inquired with her famed puppy dog eyes.

Feeling like his face was about to explode from heating so much, he shouted, "N-no! Why would I?!"

"Don't you want to?" she giggled to herself; she was clearly having frolic teasing him.

"I take it you're still intoxicated," he finally announced.

She huffed. "Fine then, Hitsugaya. Suit yourself. And, I am already sober!" She turned away from him and pretended as if she was upset. The truth was, she was trying not to laugh in front of him. Oh, that look on his face, it was so endearing; she wanted to jump out of bed and pinch his flushing cheeks.

She was interrupted with her musings by Toshiro clearing his throat.

"F-fine. I'll let you call me that. But don't expect me to do the same," he muttered.

Momo turned to him but this time a look of genuine hurt was etched on her face. "Why?" she croaked.

"I like calling you by your name, Momo. I mean, it sounds... you," he explained.

She was a little surprised. "But there's nothing to lose, is there?"

He sighed. "Why did _she_ even suggested that stupid idea?" he whispered to himself.

"I heard you."

"Ugh! Why am I even in this situation?" He was distressed now.

She smiled knowingly. "Toshiro, I love your name, too. But isn't it nice to try something new?" she said softly.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's eat breakfast first."

"Hmm. Not until you say the magic word," she grinned playfully.

"What?"

"Say 'ho-ney', honey." She snickered.

Toshiro was abashed. "No."

"Fine. Go eat alone," she threatened.

"Ugh. Momo, why do you have to be so stubborn?" He was the very definition of a frustrated man now.

She just laughed him off. "But you loved that about me, didn't you?"

"I did. But still, you're making me go crazy!"

"Why, I'm crazy about you, too, honey," she declared melodramatically.

He didn't know before that one's face could redden to such a great extent; now he did. _Darn, she looked so cute when she said that._ "Go on, have your way."

He moved around to hide his embarrassment. Just then, something clicked in his head. Why didn't he realize it sooner? Oh, the genius that he was. _Fine. You started the game; I'll finish it._

"Hey, Toshiro!"

He faced her again and smirked. It was finally time to turn the tables. "Why, get up now or I'll drag you out, _honey_." He smiled mischievously, mimicking what she did earlier.

And it was her turn to become speechless. After a second or two, she smiled lovingly at him. "Hmm. Why don't you carry me out of the room, honey?"

"Fine. You asked for it." He went to her and started to tickle her instead.

"Toshiro!" she squealed.

"What is it, honey?"

"S-stop!" she was panting heavily now. His hands refused to cease their movement.

"Say the magic words then," he smirked.

"'H-Honey!'" she screamed.

"Nope, not that."

"Wh-what, then?" she laughed heartily.

Revenge was sweet. "'I love you, honey.' Now, say it."

"I love you, honey!"

Toshiro stopped tickling her and whispered, "I love you, too." He bended down to place a loving kiss on her lips. He then pulled away, and placed an arm around her back and another under her knees, carrying her princess style. He started walking out of the room with her secured in his gentle but steady hold.

She leaned in on his chest, inhaling his minty scent. Yes, she thought, she was still intoxicated, not by alcohol — but by his very presence.

\- The End -

• • • • •

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave me a review. And if you don't, please kindly tell me why. I'd like to know so I can improve myself and my writing. Anyways, a little 'hi' will also do! I'll gladly reply whenever I have the time. Till next time!**


End file.
